Familiar Strangers
by Rankaihao
Summary: Naruto is a junior in high school and is best friends with Kiba. He is forced to dorm with a foreign exchange student from Japan, Sasuke and has many weird experiences with the lot. There is also the promiscuous nurse that seems to have it out for him.
1. Familiar Strangers

OKAY! This is my first fan fic ever so bear with me, I do have a beta but she's somewhat busy right now and I can't wait anymore to post this baby up. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave any comments I'm ALL ears :D

Chapter 1:

Looking through my light blond hair there was a blank black screen staring straight at me. It wasn't one of those expensive DELL computers, but some brand 'Acer'. Wasn't there a Spanish verb like that? What if it was just some cheap rip off computer? Probably was, my school can't afford a DELL.

My hand lay gently on my cheekbones and my light blue eyes found there way to an empty seat that haunted me for at least 20 minutes. No one else seemed to stare at it with remorse but me, and it only saddened me more. Scribbling and some jewelry wiggled in the corner of my eye. Sakura was trying to draw some graph out for Geometry or some other subject. She was working hard at it, her perfectionist self furrowing her eyebrows. It's odd but her hair color is naturally pink, yet her eyebrows are black.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice called and I grunted. I could already see the green tights, and I'll tell you, not pretty.

"Yes Guy-Sensei." I responded. _Who the hell would name their kid Guy?_

He was glaring at me with odd suspicions; his coconut shaped head and strong jaw line was tense. He waltzed over and leaned on my desk, looking at my marvelous work.

"Your computer isn't even on, Naruto." He said my name again, attempting to get me scared. I would have shitted in my pants if I hadn't thought up an excuse right then. I could see Sakura waiting to see if Guy would kick my ass out of the window, but I didn't feel like being today's entertainment.

My hands began to tremble and thank Kama I had bandages over them. I gotten them just yesterday from a fight. _Damn that douchebag Sa-!_

No time for thinking about him.

Putting on my best innocent face, I looked at Guy with the biggest eyes. "Sensei, I can't even move my fingers…" My throat cracked and I could hear Kiba laughing in the back of the room. Kiba was a brunette, spiked hair and if I didn't know better myself- he'd fuck a dog if he could. Though he was sick, the guy was my first friend in this shit-hole. Looking back at Guy, his killing face turned into remorse. I hooked him. "I would type this paper…but my hands…they keep trembling…-." I was cut off.

"It's okay Naruto! I understand!" Guy leaped over and hugged me. OK, I was not expecting that. The green spandex felt sticky and ok this was not cool, people were laughing now. Kiba is so going to annoy about this till I die. "Here! Go to the nurse! Quick!" Guy dramatically pulled me by my sleeve.

"Aaaah!" I yelled from the sudden motion.

"Someone go with him." Guy called and everyone suddenly seemed to be deaf, all except Kiba.

"W-w-wait! I'm fine really! It's not that ba-!" Kiba threw his arm around me, and took my left arm, hooking it around his neck. The back of my hairs stood when the touch of his overly heated skin had met mine.

"Don't worry, Sensei! I'll bring him back alive." Guy saluted us out as Kiba dragged me along and out the door.

"My legs aren't the problem you dumbass!" I yelled in the hall and it echoed like a siren.

"Shh…the 'Fated' might hear you." Kiba whispered quickly covering my mouth. I muffled sounds until he let go and chuckled lightly.

'Fated' referred to the hall monitor, Neji, who took his job WAY too seriously. I got caught by him once, he started talking about destiny and crap. He's like an old man with the whole "In my day" shenanigan as he let me off on a warning. HAH! Naruto Uzumaki needs no warning! Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I tend to do that.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 5"5, I love ramen and I'm from America. I go to a famous high school, you may know it as _LaGuardia _and it's in the middle of New fucking York! I want to be an animator reallllllyyy bad and why would I go to a normal high school if I can go to one that can help me become one! I'm new to the whole big city and I'm dorming in a single room. Scratch that, I was dorming in a single room. They said I'd have a new roommate, a foreign exchange student from Japan! Of course I being American was freaking out at this newfound information. I wanted to know everything he did in Japan, maybe we could help each other with our language and I would try not to laugh at how funny he sounded speaking English with such a thick accent. Turns out this guy is a dousche-bag who I had fought with the day he had arrived. I don't even think 10 minutes passed until I decided that I hated the guy. He didn't even tell me his name; I had to find out in the student directory office. Even though I hated him with all the fiber of my being, I had to admit his name was pretty cool. . .

"Sasuke Uchiha. ." I whispered as me and Kiba walked down the deserted hall. I had interrupted his ranting on how they should free all the chickens from KFC.

"Eh?" Kiba looked at me curious. "Hey, were you even listening to me?"

"O-of course I was! It was something about chickens!" I retaliated.

"Well . . . yea, actually it was. So what do you think they do with the remains? I heard they shred the bones and put that in the hot dogs. . ." Kiba looked like he was about to throw up, and his usual tan skin suddenly seemed a light pale green. I would have maybe been a bit disturbed from that marvelous information, but I ate ramen more than I got those expensive New Yorkian hot dogs. Get this; I could get THREE ramen noodles for the price of one hot dog . . . just saying.

"Wait I thought they used dog to make hot dogs . . .?" Well hell if they used chicken than it should be called hot chicken shouldn't it?

Kiba snorted,"Are you sure they got the right Naruto to skip a grade? You're as dumb as the next freshman." He roared in laughter forgetting his earlier warning to be quiet in the halls.

It may be a bit confusing but I'm supposed to be a sophomore but I skipped a grade and became a junior. Apparently, I discovered a smartass in my idiocracy. Who would have guessed?

Kiba continued along with his usual save the animals rant and we made it to the nurse's office without an encounter with the "Fated". Kiba went along to knock on the expensive mahogany wooden door and I waited trying to look through the hazy window.

Kiba sighed ,"This old hag takes forever to answer her door, but she doesn't bother to get a hearing aid!" He yelled toward the door mostly.

"I heard that they got a new nurse this year, at least that's the rumor in the halls." I said as a matter of factually.

"Pfft sure, don't get my hopes up Naruto." Kiba snorted. He got injuries as much as the average human but he healed like a dog. He went through hell with the nurse; she wasn't the nicest lady you could meet.

We waited at least three minutes until someone bothered to open the door. It was like an orchestra started to play or maybe it was angels from heaven but the woman that opened the door looked like a porn star. Her boobs were making the buttons almost pop out and the white clothing stretched way more than it was meant to be. Her hair was long and dirty blonde and looking at her eyes they were a teal blue color. I must have been standing there like an idiot because the face she made at me was disgusted. Clearing my throat I forgot that Kiba was next to me and he seemed to be in a trance as well. I nudged him in the rib cage and he almost fell over before he could catch his balance once again. Looking back at the woman it was then that I realized she was wearing a nurse's outfit . . .I blinked trying to make sure what I was seeing was real. Holy shit.

"What do you want?" She said in a snippy tone, sounding much older then the age she appeared as.

I waited to see if Kiba would respond like he usually did, but he was still trying to process the beautiful image in front of him. I cleared my throat meekly and looked at my feet, "G-guy-sensei told me to come here." I lifted my bandaged hands up to show her the 'injury' and sniffed her nose at Kiba , "And him?"

Kiba finally spoke in his normal smooth voice, but with some stuttering here and there. "Oh I'm just an e-escort. You see, Naruto here is a real klutz." I glared at him but then smiled when the nurse looked back at me with boredom.

"You. Back to class." She said curtly and Kiba blinked.

"You. Inside." She said and made way for me to enter.

I could feel Kiba's jealousy crawl around my neck, and oddly enough I did not want to go inside alone. Alone with _her. _You see, a beautiful woman in a nurse outfit that _barely_ fits her and a drastically inexperienced teenager does not go well together.

Almost tripping over my feet I entered the cold room that smelled of medicine and other bandaged goods. I heard the soft *click* that meant the door was closed. "Naruto?" her voice resonated and I shot my head around to see her leaning against the door . . . quite seducing, and I had to loosen my tie a little to breathe properly, "Y-yes?" The clock above her ticked and it was like it was in unison with my heart beat as she walked near me. "Please sit." She motioned her hand to the chestnut sofa, and she took a seat in the dark blue swivel chair that sat in front of an old computer. I nodded hesitantly and took a seat. I must have been sweating because I could feel cold sweat running down my back. She was clicking away to find information on me, how often I've been in the nurses office and the latter. The silence began to stretch and the ticking and clicking was beginning to get me paranoid.

"S-so. . .how do you like the job so far?" I started the small talk.

She glanced at me and stopped to type. Her hands lay on the key board gently as she stated "It's boring as hell." She said in a monotone voice which only made my smile quaver.

"That's how my first week was too." I said attempting to sound friendly. "But then I made some friends."

"Hm." She indifferently began looking at my record again. Something made her eyes widen and then blink simultaneously. She clicked the computer off and looked back at me with a warm smile . . . a very suspicious warm smile.

"Okay Naruto. Let me see those hands of yours." She sat next to me, her boobs bounced when she did and they made me stare at them even more. I finally noticed the name tag buried under the folds of her clothes and it read "Tsunade". She slid her hands onto mine and though it hurt like hell, I couldn't but find the bitter sweetness in all of it. My face began to burn at her touch "You have strong hands. . ." She smiled and I swear she got an inch closer to me.

"I-I work out. . ." I choked out and she made a small laugh.

"I bet you do." Tsunade smiled approvingly and she led my hands over her perfectly figured knees.

"U. .uhm. . ." I choked out. I could feel my heart beat stop for a second and the cold room suddenly felt as if it was eighty degrees.

She found a cotton swab and opened a bottle of this weird red liquid. She wiggled the swab in the bottle and held my hand firmly.

"This may sting a bit. . ." She whispered and placed the swab onto my cuts. I clenched my teeth and grunted at each time she passed it over my burning skin. Her grip was strong yet at the same time gentle. In the corner of my eye I saw her nibbling her lip just a bit. Her blue eyes danced with excitement and my heart leaped in ecstasy. After a few minutes she was done and she began to wrap my hands with new snow white bandages.

"Your hands won't be infected now. . ." She said her back turned to me as she put away her med kit.

"T-thank you s-sensei." I mostly whispered hoarsely. She shifted back to me, her hair draping over broad shoulders with elaborate blonde curves. She was mesmerizing in every way.

"You're welcome. Call me Tsunade." She replied in simplicity and once she did the bell rang initiating the start of the next class.

I hesitantly stood up and bowed my head an inch before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Come back soon." Tsunade's voice rang with more of a seductive tone rather than a welcoming one. Laughing nervously I opened the door and finally exited.

"Oh dear Kama!" I exhaled sliding down against the door. What was that sudden change? At first she didn't give a shit if I was alive, next thing I knew she was looking at me as if I was the hottest new celebrity. Did I grow attractive in less than two minutes? Highly doubt-able.

The halls began to shake with the sounds students walking through them. I struggled to my feet when my book bag was shoved into me. I looked up to see a rather interested and annoyed Kiba, "Okay. Details, now!" I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and told him nothing had happened. . .which would be somewhat of a half lie. The day went on with him bugging me to no end and what he would have done if he was the one injured and yada yada yada. In last period, thank-god I didn't have class with him, I raced to my safe-haven. It was a small closet that was never used inside my room. I think it was like a bomb-shelter back in the Cold-War, but it became another part of me in some way. I would just listen to music or draw, do whatever I wanted and no one else knew about it, not even Kiba. Opening the room to my dorm, I had forgotten I left it in a drastic mess after my fight with the douche bag.

Cursing under my breathe I frowned disapprovingly at everything I had put in a perfect place, to now be tattered and ruined. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration and struggled passed all the crap on the floor. My safe-haven was in the midst, secretly hidden under non-see through curtains and the perfectly lined wallpaper that made it seem like there was no small rectangular door way there.

Once I opened the curtains I felt something wrong . . . someone was inside it . . . someone was in MY safe-haven. I opened the door slowly and crawled inside with such stealth it was like I was a ninja. I could hear someone shuffling through my art work and that pissed me off to no end. I stood up from crawling and could see a dark figure; I only had to see the hairstyle to know who it was.

"Sasuke!"


	2. Familiar Surprises

Chapter 2

"SASUKE!"

The dark figure turned around surprised, but I could see a smug smile form across his face.

"Nice lamp." He added curtly with a tone that made me want to punch his perfect blemish free face. His Japanese accent wasn't too strong and he could easily have been mistaken as a native English speaker.

"Who said that you could come in here? Sasuke." I growled as a response. I added his name since he himself never told me it. He rolled his eyes and sighed like if he never did anything to piss me off before.

"It's a free country. Naruto." He spat the words in my direction. My ears twitched and I took a deep breathe trying to calm down. "Yea, it's a free country, but this is my property and you're violating it with your presence."

"Its the school's property, im not violating shit." He snapped back daring to correct me. We circled each other slowly, just staring each other straight in the eye. He glanced at the bandages on my hands and when I glanced at his they looked like they weren't even scratched. I slowly put my hands in my pockets and he smirked, Dear Kama strike me right fucking now or so help me-

"Have fun with your dolls, loser." He said and crawled out now that he was in front of the exit. Fucking smart ass.

"They're action figures!" I yelled back a little too late for him to hear it and I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated. It was a habit I suppose. "Calm down…he just wants to get to you. . ." I whispered to myself and eventually I calmed down after looking at the green lava lamp create great bubble blobs. After a while I just spent some time on listening to music and planning on how to kick Sasuke out of my dorm. All plans were a no go so far. The alarm on my watch suddenly rang and I stared at it wondering what I put an alarm on it for 9:00. I didn't have anything to do tonight- holy shit I did. Kiba had been reminding me since last week about the party that he was DJing tonight and how if I didn't come my ass would be grass.

"Shit shit shit!" I hurried out of my not so secret anymore haven and tripped over a bunch of papers that was on the floor. I realized Sasuke pushed all the crap that was on the floor on my side of the room and I could feel the anger rush through my nose in flames. He wasn't even there to scream at. "Ill deal with that fucker later."

I managed to take a shower in 20 minutes, brush my teeth in 1 minute and change into some comfortable clothes in 10 minutes. That was a world record regarding that my ass is lazy. I wore a white button down shirt with a black tie that hung loosely around my neck and my favorite hat that fit perfectly around my head. My ripped baggy blue washed jeans hugged my hips and bagged around my sneakers. It was good enough to pass off as a rave outfit but just for extra measure I added 2 belts that hung over my thighs and a chain.

I raced towards the club, some people waved hi to me but I rushed passed waving quickly at them. I almost tripped over a bench from looking at the time. By now it was 9: 49, its not that late compared to an hour. I could hear the music jamming from a block away and smiled at the amount of people dancing already. Kiba had a way with people through his music, it was actually really impressive. The song playing was Eurodancer, one of my personal favorites and I danced a little as I walked inside. The body heat was crazy and people pushed each other as if it was a rabid mob. Over the distance I could see Kiba jamming with his headphones only on one ear and he grinned in enjoyment.

I danced passed the crowd to the Dj stand and snapped my fingers,"Hey Dj, I don't think the crowd is liking the music." I screamed over the loud beat.

He looked at me with a serious expression and then it changed to a soft smile, "Idiot." He chuckled. "You're late!"

"Yeah when aren't I?" I leaned against the stand watching the dancers. There were some hotties that caught my eye but they didn't seem to be interested in dancing. What was it that made Tsunade get all over me? I looked at my hands and my face hottened a bit from the thought of what happened in the infirmary. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom" I told Kiba and I slid away without hesitation.

Closing the door to the bathroom, the sounds of music blurred just a bit and I stared at the mirror over the sink. Blue eyes stared back and they looked immature, unmanly. "Well hell Im supposed to be a sophomore. . ."

I heard some shuffling and a grunt. What the hell? It came from one of the stalls and I hesitantly walked to the source.

"Auughh…" The voice sounded somewhat familiar. Looking at the only occupied stall, it was slightly open and with a light push it revealed a Sasuke throwing up into the toilet. My face twisted and the smell hit my nose. He looked back at me as if I were a ghost.

"Um..Sasuke are you drunk?" He didn't have to tell me, the smell was enough.

"Who the fawk re you?" He slurred with a quirky smile.

"Yea your definitely drunk." I sighed and he struggled to a stand and then fell again to his knees with a drunken laugh. "You smell like shit." I whispered covering my nose. I wanted to leave him here. He'd probably find himself in New Mexico the next day he woke up. But then my good conscience hit me before I could take a step out the door.

"Fuck my life. . ." I helped him to a stand and to my surprise he didn't struggle. He leaned against my side almost half asleep and it made it easier not to breathe in his vodka filled breath. I realized I forgot my wallet in the dorm, I rarely took it since the club knew me so well that I'd become ironically VIP through Kiba. I couldnt call a cab without any money and I wasn't old enough to drive.

"This is gonna be a long night. . ."

I hoisted him over my back and began the long walk back to the dorms.


	3. Familiar Thoughts

Chapter 3

I snuck out the back of the club, I really didn't want Kiba to see me leaving after he had bugged me much to come. I'd have to apologize big time later but ironically I couldn't leave Sasuke right now.

Especially with his intoxicated bum ass. I sighed at the weight he pushed upon me and the smell that drifted from his mouth kept distracting me.

Walking through the back alley a cat jumped from a garbage can and I almost tumbled over from the shock. "Shit. . ." I continued my way down after the cat ran passed my legs.

We walked; or rather I walked and carried Sasuke, for maybe a good half hour before stopping to rest.

Sasuke kept mumbling things in my ear but it was too quiet or too jumbled together to understand. "Shut up, were almost at school." I sighed looking at my cellular. I had 3 texts from Kiba and a missed call. Great.

The time was 10:24, but the night seemed like it was a dark void. New York usually felt comfortable at night; due to the fact that even at night there was always someone roaming the streets and the lights in downtown blazed your eyes to the point of blindness. Looking around I realized that I haven't seen even one yellow taxi and that sent a tremble down my spine.

Something told me to hurry back to school and that's exactly what I did. Sasuke had drifted off into a slumber and I was thankful cause now he wouldn't mumble stupid shit into my ear. In a matter of a few minutes I could see the gates of school and the security guard looked at us with a grim face. He had dark shades on, and from my memory I have never seen him take them off. He grunted and let us pass, this wouldn't be the first time a student came home with a drunk one.

"Thanks." I gave him a half smile and went through the gate and with a thunk it closed back up again.

Campus seemed quiet, but the good type. It was calming to stroll through at night and there were some people taking a brisk walk or jogging. I began to hum with enjoyment forgetting for a few minutes the situation I had on my shoulders, literally.

On some corners there were the old lanterns, the one where you would light them up with a flame, but they obviously illuminated with the power of a light bulb. The grass was a dark green, and dew hung off them from recently being watered. The sky held dark \clouds that covered the half moon, almost making a frame out of it and the moons beams shone bright.

The dorm rooms were just ahead and I struggled opening the door without hitting Sasuke's head . . . which I can't remember why I didn't. There were a few kids still in the lounge hanging out and they gave quick side questioning side glances to why there was someone on my back. I speeded up the stair case, gasping for breathe at the second flight.

"Fuck my life!" I exhaled. Sasuke wasn't that heavy, but hell carrying him for this long was freggin tiring. Suddenly the weight fell off and a hand came pushing me into the wall, I flinched from the brute force and was shocked that it was from Sasuke. He still looked drunk, and he still looked as goofy as ever but his eyes looked different. They looked like he wanted to eat me.

"You. . ." He stared directly at me and my head began to race. The guy is crazy when he's sane, I had no idea what he would do drunk.

"Sasuke. . .your drunk ok? Lets just get back to my room. . ." I opened the door to the room and looked back at him. , "and- What- what are you doing?"

He was directly in my face in a matter of seconds pushing me against the wall. I readied myself for a hit but instead it was something different. He pressed his lips strongly onto mine and my eyes widened from surprise.

Was this really happening?

I pushed against him but he grabbed my wrists and held them on the wall and it was a struggle to break out of his grasp.

This couldn't be happening!

His lips moved against mine so swiftly that I couldn't even breathe for air. The strong sense of passion hung between his short breathes.

His body pushed against me, I could feel his breathe brush my cheeks, the heat that emanated from his body was unbearable.

I felt weak, defenseless, I wanted it to stop and at the same time-Oh my god. I bit into his lip until I felt blood run down both our lips and he only pulled me closer from my tie and he moaned from the pain. A tickle ran up my stomach, was he pushing his hands under my shirt?

"No!" I screamed in frustration and banged my head against his, he finally stopped.

He staggered back holding where I bit him. I stared at him in disbelief. Was Sasuke gay? This could be just because he's drink but . . . it felt . . . did that make me gay too? Shit!

"What the fuck Sasuke!" I yelled not caring if anyone heard us. I wiped his blood off my lips with my hand and looks disgusted at him. This was potential rape and Sasuke was a drunken potentially gay rapist in my eyes right now. I breathed deeply regaining my composure slowly. Everything happened way too quickly and I was more attentive of him now more than ever.

Sasuke didn't stare back at me but rather at the floor. It only made me even angrier! He basically lip raped me and he doesn't even respond to my anger and confusion. "HEY! Are you even listening to-"

Sasuke looked at me dazed and then all hell went loose. Literally. He threw up all over the hallway and passed out . . . fucking smartass.

The night consisted of me cleaning up after his mess in my room, his mess on the floor, and his mess in my mind. I went into my not so secret anymore safe haven and wrote in my journal:

Naruto's Journal. October 23, 2010

"Life has been so confusing. The new nurse seems to have the hots for me, then again who's complaining? Kiba is going to kill me tomorrow. I couldn't sleep all night scared that Sasuke would wake up and do something to me. Was I being delusional or was that kiss more than just a drunk kiss? Fuck, why am I looking into this? Why did they dorm me with this stranger? Maybe it wasn't coincidence. Maybe its something Neji would say, maybe its fate. . .nah."

Kiba's Text Messages:

1. Dude! Where the Hell r u!

2. I cant find u newhere did u get kidnapped or some shit?

3. Ur dead 2marrow =.=

This Chapter is dedicated to my friend and Naruto! Emi! Happy birthday luv 3


	4. Familiar Eyes

(Edit: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THIS VERY EXTREMELEY SUPER MEGA FOXY long await for this chapter, its been months….but people who know me in real life I had a brain fart as well as im extremely lazy :P lol So carrying on with that, heres the long awaited next chapter tee hee)

So for the first time in my life ever, I was actually prepared for class. Reason being: Sasuke. I got all of my stuff quietly before he could wake up and just walked around the dormitories for about an hour until classes would begin. Could you blame me? What had happened last night kept replaying in my head like some sort of broken mixed tape. I shivered from the thought. My first class didn't seem any more of an escape though, because my good ol' friend Kiba was in it. Worst part is that it's Home Economics, and he'll probably be "tripping" into me with a bunch of flour or "mistakenly" dropping eggs on my new shoes.

"Oh joy." I said with the most sarcastic tone I could muster. I walked towards the room when someone bumped into me jumbling together our papers and books. I sighed a 'sorry' and knelt down to pick up my belongings. "Its fine…" The other person began to pick up theirs as well and it didn't occur to me who it was until I realized his hair.

"Sasuke?"

My face heated when our eyes met and an awkward silence fell upon us. I expected him to smirk, push past me, anything that made him appear to me as even more of a dick. But he didn't. He just got his stuff and walked away. That's it.

I furrowed my eyebrows confused. No snippy remark? Was it because he was hung over? I was looking forward to bashing his face in, but he just took the fun out of it now. He probably planned that. Fucking smart ass!

Knowing that there was more of a reason, I just left off with the 'planned' idea and stood up angrily. Once I did another person pushed passed me with an obnoxious laughter, "Don't be late, Naruto!" He mischievously grinned as he entered the classroom and immediately after the bell rang.

"FUUUCCCCKKK!" I screamed in the hallways not caring what teacher heard, Neji could even hear me if he wanted to. I grabbed all of my belongings in a fraction of a second and raced towards the closing door Kurenai-sensei was closing. I stopped it from closing putting my foot in between the door and the door holder.

"Your late Naruto" Kurenai scolded with one eyebrow raised.

"I know.." I gasped. A pink slip flew above me. I turned to see Neji with all his triumph.

"No yelling in the hallway."

I angrily looked back to see Kiba smirking at me. I peered at him slowly saying "I know. . ."

So for the 250th time I was late to class. Reason being: Kiba.

I only missed one party of his; couldn't he cut me some slack? . . . Yea today is going to be a loooooooong day.


	5. Familiar Eyes PT2

Edit: So some of you got really made at the really short upload I had a month ago, Id like to apologize . I just felt that I needed to put at least something up. I hope this satisfies you all for now. I just had some writers block, but I know where I'm heading this story now, there will be lots of twists coming :P

-Rankaihao

PART TWO of Familiar Eyes

So I entered the classroom and everyone was seated somehow robotically. They stared in pure amusement with how crappy my day must have begun along with how messy my clothes were from tripping twice. I ran my now healed fingers through my hair taking a deep breathe in and sitting down in my seat next to my good ol' pal Kiba. He shuffled around to put on his apron that he always had so much of a hard time to tie on. A cold breeze came through the window and I pulled my sweater closer for comfort as I looked around for an extra apron for myself. "Okay class!" Kurenai clapped getting our attention. I found an apron sticking out of a cabinet and put it on.

"We'll be making pizza today! Grab your materials and wait for further instructions." The class seemed to become more enthused by the fact that we were going to make pizza, maybe since it was easier then making those weird platters she usually made us do. I glanced at Kiba who seemed to be waiting for me to get the materials for class. He could at least say something. It was scary for him to just stay quiet, he's never quiet! If he just knew WHY I had to leave the club early then maybe he wouldn't be acting so girly about it. I thought of Sasuke k..kissing me last night just then and my stomach began to flutter. I couldn't tell Kiba why I left; I'd blurt the whole thing that happened, including the parts I didn't want anyone to know. I'd just have to let his anger slide over.

Rolling my eyes I stood up to walk to the front of the classroom to get the flour, tomatoes and whatever else we needed when I saw a foot deliberately sticking out to trip me. "Im not that dumb as to fall for that trick twice Kiba" I barked going around the foot when bumping into someone. Flour erupted in my face and I coughed out some from my nose. "N-n-n-naruto Im s-s-so sorry!" Hinata squealed frantically. Hinata was a really cute girl with short dark blue hair. She wore baggy clothes and stuttered a whole lot but it only added to the cute factor. I brushed the flour out of my eyes trying to ignore Kiba's low chuckling, the bastard. "It's okay Hinata, really." I stuck my tongue out and made a weird face and we both began to chuckle. "Naruto! Go wash that off!" Kurenai ordered with a stressed look once she noticed what had happened. Hinata scurried away once again muttering sorries and I cleaned my face off with a damp towel. The teacher can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but she was hot so I could deal with it.

Now getting the materials for class I placed them on the table and jumped when I heard Kiba , "So." He stated with a dull look. ". .Yea?" I looked away, sweat building on my brow. "Last night was real fun. Shame you couldn't stay. Not that I care y'know." He shrugged playing with the measuring cup. Kurenai began to explain the steps. "Sprinkle the yeast into a medium bowl containing 1 1/4 cup warm water and stir until yeast dissolves. Add 2 cups sifted flour and stir until blended. . .Stop playing with the tomatoes Choji. . .Then take. . ." My eyes went to Kiba as he did what she was explaining, "I'm sorry . . . I know it looks like I just bailed on your party but . . . I. . .something came up." I looked pleadingly at him hoping he wouldn't ask further into it, hoping he'd just find it in his dog loving heart to forget the fact that I didn't bail on him. But the reality is that in a way, I DID bail on his party; to help the person I hated most in the world.

"So you don't even bother to text me?" I furrowed my brows wondering why he didn't ask what happened to make me leave. He stopped stirring the yeast with flour to look at me. "Do you even know how worried I was? My friend just disappears without even a word which he never done before, in the middle of the night." I stared at him stunned by his seriousness. He sucked his teeth looking away angrily and began to stir more violently now. I blinked from the sudden realization that he wasn't mad at me, he was just extremely worried. For some odd reason I began to smile, "Sorry for worrying you." He looked at me as if I was stupid, "Worried? Who's worried? I don't get worried. . ." I rolled my eyes trying to hold my laughter. "Yea, sure. Are we cool?" Kiba finally smiled but still kept on a stiff stature, "Yea yea. . .just don't pull that stunt again." The air's tension left and it felt more comfortable.

The rest of class was just filled with our usual antics. The pizza would have came out better if Kiba hadn't obliterated the dough trying to flip it like they did in the movies. He swears just because he can DJ he can spin a pizza. Hinata said sorry again at the end of class and was pulled away by TenTen; their best friends, practically inseparable. They're the exact opposite of Sakura, that pink haired girl from my writing class, and Ino. I've heard they've hated each other even in their middle schools. I can see why though, Ino is a really conceited girl; she carries around a mirror with her 24/7. I also heard a rumor that she had the hots for Sasuke, wonder what she saw in the dickface. And speak of the devil. When I walked inside my next class, which is Writing, Sasuke was sitting there with all his glory in the empty seat I was staring at yesterday. I yawned loudly to see if I could get his attention. I'm not sure why I did, but the bastard didn't even flinch. I took my seat and I noticed Sakura sighing at Sasuke like he was some model.

Suddenly a paper ball hit my head and I saw the source was Kiba. "What were the pages we had to take notes on?" He whispered hoarsely. I tilted my head to the side quizzically, "For which class?" I mouthed out. Kiba rolled his eyes , "History! Never-mind you obviously don't know. . .psst Sakura." A ruler smacked down on the teachers desk and Guy wiggles his eyebrows with a close to serious face at us. "Attention class." He barked and all noises ceased. "Today. We will be learning about." He paused for dramatic effect like always. "Poetry!" He yelled to the heavens. Dear Kama, I wonder sometimes if he ever been to a loony institute…or an asylum. Maybe he escaped . . . I stared wide eyed for a few seconds to examine him. He wore an all green suit today and his teeth were immensely white. His hair was cut like a bob as always and he seemed to dance around as he passed the poem around class. I relaxed in my chair coming to the conclusion that he was just plain weird.

Kiba pretended to read the poetry while he copied down the U.S Notes. The poem was actually really interesting. "Yes Sasuke?" Guy said somewhat unsure. Everyone looked up to see this rare moment, including me. "May. . .I be excused. . .to the nurse." He replied still looking down at the poem. Guy looked at the time, "O-of course. Just take a pass." With that Sasuke floated out the room in almost a daze. Everyone exchanged concerned looks, Kiba rolled his eyes and I could hear him snort , "Someone has a stick up his ass." Sakura sent him a death glare and I would have laughed if I wasn't still looking at the door slowly closing. What just happened?

-END-

"Leaf falls from a tree  
and returns to it  
it was a butterfly

Upon a naked branch  
A raven came  
Autumn dusk 

We stand alone  
pierced by a ray of sun  
and already it is dark

helmet lost in space  
in graves  
one hand clapping

it is a singsong dawn  
but we think of night alone  
already pierced by dark

the ground echoes  
yet another rice rack  
collapsing in rain

black sky  
red noses  
and snow

the year giving out  
people give me nothing  
this evening"


	6. Familiar Toys

(EDIT: I'm really happy you guys find my story interesting to read! I am sorry I'm not those people who update very often, but I really try to get away from my schoolwork and such to write. Its an escape and I know how others love to read because I do as well lol. Also, do you guys think I need a spellchecker? I guess it's just how I see Naruto's point of speaking. Nyeh…anywho! Heres chapter 6!)

I had to wait till my art and history classes were over for me to get my free period. Usually I would go to my secret hideout but that obviously wasn't so secret anymore. I wasn't even that hungry either, which was surprising actually. I usually bought those heat-up ramen cups and added an egg for extra flavor.

I walked through the halls for the exit to lie under my favorite tree. I needed to relax from last night; I literally had no rest at all. Luckily I escaped from Kiba before he could drag me to some random store with shady food.

I accidently bumped into someone and I rubbed my head from the impact. For some reason today was full of accidents. I picked up their papers and grinned sheepishly, "Sorryyy—ah" Tsunade was staring at me with a glint in her eyes and a smooth smile. I gulped handing her back her papers and nervously looked away.

"Why hello there Naruto, I was hoping we'd bump into each other soon enough." She took my hands without asking and looked over them. "Seems your better?"

I tried to look her in the eye but only found myself looking away again flustered. "Y-yes. I uh have to go now." I tried to evade her but she stepped in front of me. "Naruto if you need anything. Anything at all you can come to me. Okay?" She put a hand on the side of my cheek and somehow pulled off an innocent look. That really got me going. "Y-yes Thank you!" I jetted off and could hear her snicker. Oh Dear Kama, what had just happened!

I finally got to my tree and laid under it watching the clouds pass by and for some reason I began to wonder about Sasuke.

What made him act so weird? I mean the guy was already a basket case; he didn't need anymore crazy put in there. I shot up abruptly and dug my hands in the dirt. "Stop thinking about him!" I growled with clenched teeth. "Stop thinking about who?" A quiet but smug voice joined in the air. I slowly turned around to see Sasuke standing there.

He changed his clothes from our last class together, and his thread-like hair was down with wet drops of water clinging to the tips. He wore dark blue jeans that faded towards the knees, a dark red shirt, and a black leather jacket that gave his shoulders a broad look.

I stared at him with my mouth agape. Was he seriously going to pull that bad ass attitude again? I was actually worried about this dick-wad? I furrowed my brows as I stood up and hissed, "Do you even remember what you did last night? I guess you were too drunk huh? Your fucking disgusting."

I started getting louder each time I spoke and pushed him with all my might against the tree. He stumbled back with surprise in his eyes. "I had to clean up your vomit AND the mess you left in MY room!"

"Naruto! Calm down!" Sasuke pleaded between clenched teeth.

My voice cracked crying out, "You fucking ass-wipe that was my first kiss!" I covered my mouth quickly. I didn't want to say that. I was about to pull my hair out and I walked backwards away from the shocked Sasuke. He wasn't saying anything but his eyes were staring directly at me.

Why did they look hurt?

"He's a jerk Naruto. He'll probably laugh at how sorry you look any minute now." I thought to myself and sucked my teeth.

Before I knew it I was running. With all my might and as much air my lungs could take I ran as far away from Sasuke. His yells after me were distant and no longer part of my mind. I was heading for the only place I could ever feel at ease.

I opened the door to my room and headed towards my secret hideout. I stopped in my tracks thinking of putting a barricade at the door so Sasuke wouldn't come in. I looked around for something and my eyes lay on the chair at my computer desk. I put it against the door and it worked pretty well with holding the door shut.

"At least something is working right today." I huffed. I pulled at my hair leaning against the wall. "Why did I say that? Maybe he hadn't even remembered what he did last night. Stupid!" I hit the top of my head lightly with my fist and sighed looking at his side of the room.

A familiar paper lay on his bed and my eyebrows furrowed. I stood up and walked over tilting my head to the side to see the poem from this morning.

"Why did he have it here?"

I sat on his bed and read it over a few times. I still didn't get the meaning of the damned thing. I set it down where it was when I saw a small toy under his pillow.

I lifted an eyebrow at the sight. "Does Sasuke sleep with a stuffed animal?" I snickered and lifted the pillow. Automatically my arms stopped and I narrowed my eyes at the small toy.

It was an orange monkey with arms that could hang around your neck. It had a small hat with white and black stripes and a friendly smile. It was extremely old and its fur was matted and disheveled with one of its eyes missing.

"You. . .look so familiar. ." I whispered and held the monkey. I pursed my lips and thought where on Earth I could have seen this thing. I turned it about and my eyes widened as I let go of the monkey having it drop to my feet. My initials were on its feet, just how my mom had wrote them. I stared at it for a few seconds and suddenly I heard the door trying to open.

"Naruto. Open the damn door!" Sasuke jammed it more as the chair held its ground. I stared back at the monkey and held it back in my hands trembling.

Why did Sasuke have my monkey from when I was younger?


End file.
